


Rain Never Stops

by TheRealhero



Series: The Tale of Sunshine [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealhero/pseuds/TheRealhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The founders of the Akatsuki suffered one hardship after another in their young lives. The hardest thing to deal with came as a surprise, one that Konan was not prepared for after the death of her first love. ~ This story begins after the death of Yahiko and carries on for years. It follows the life of Youta, the son born to Konan after the events with Hanzo. It will eventually be part of a collection of second generation Akatsuki stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Never Stops

"This isn't what I wanted!" 

The cry was loud, echoing through the halls of the large empty building. It was shrill, cutting through the silence like a blade. There was no reaction from the two women that stood before the screamer. Their eyes were lavender, twisted with the black rings of the Rinnegan. Each of them stood perfectly still as they stared down at the third young woman in the room. They gave off no warm, no comfort. Their very presence was cold as those eyes stared down at their charge. 

She was small, soft blue hair falling in a mess around her pale face. Amber colored eyes were closed tight, as if she were in pain. And she was. However, her body was not strained but more so, her heart. It ached. Every part of her soul was ripped up, pulled apart by events that had begun almost nine months prior. That was when the world brightened and then dulled out into an endless storm of hurt. In her mind, there was no daylight. She would always be trapped inside that pit of darkness that one death had put her in. 

Konan opened her eyes finally, looking up at the two corpses that stood before her. The black rods embedded in their flesh and unique eyes gave them away for what they were, even if she hadn't already known. They were dead. Their bodies were merely puppets through which Nagato worked. With his body ruined, he felt that this was his only manner to help. The young woman did not see it that way but she trusted her friend and knew that arguing would not change it, anyway. 

There were tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared up at them. Neither of them moved for a long time. After what felt like forever, one of the women looked down. She let out a sigh. It was a soft expression, one that conveyed how Nagato was feeling. Konan might have felt badly for yelling and possibly upsetting him if she were in any other situation. Right now though, this was not about him. This moment was entirely hers, even if she did not want it. If he was feeling pain, it was still nothing compared to what she was feeling at that moment, or any of the previous. 

"I know that." came the woman's voice. "But there is no changing it now. We have to move forward." she continued in a monotone, dead voice. 

The other corpse was still but a bundle within her cradling arms moved. The blankets shifted a little and then a new sound wrecked the momentary silence. A single cry that was soon followed by many others. It was a tiny wailing, a cry for attention. Konan felt her chest tighten up as she listened to it. A very small fist broke free from the bundle and swung angrily into the air. She watched, eyes wide and terrified. 

The woman holding the infant walked around the bed that she was laying on. Kneeling down carefully, she presented the bundle. The younger woman frowned and very gently took the child into her arms. She stared down at him with a wet stare. His face was red as he screamed even louder. A little tuft of red hair stuck out from the top of his head. She brushed a single finger through it, watching as he slowly calmed down from just the simple touch. For just a heartbeat, she smiled. 

This was the legacy left behind by their friend...a boy that's always secretly been in love with. They'd barely had a chance to explore their feelings when his life had been tragically taken. In order to save her, Yahiko had thrust himself onto Nagato's blade, taking his own life. She'd watched in horror as he fell into the mud at the other's feet. In that moment, her felt like it could not break any more than it had. She was so wrong. The very instant she realized her condition, the pain became so much worse. 

Month after month, she'd ignored the truth. Her focus was on Nagato, on making sure that he was going to be okay. His life was changed forever on that day as well, but in a much different way. He could no longer walk on his own and his movements were limited to his arms. Whatever monster he'd dragged from the earth had sucked so much of his life away. He didn't even look like the same person anymore. But that did not bother her. Nagato was her brother, her friend. He mattered the most to her and taking care of him wasn't a problem. She wanted to do it. 

However, as she got farther along in her pregnancy, the tables turned. Nagato used his strange powers to bring help to her. The corpses of former medical ninja became her companions, speaking his words through strangers voices. It was never any easier to get used to. Of course, that didn't matter when the time finally came. Her pain, both mentally and physically, had driven all other concerns from Konan's mind. She couldn't force herself to care as she worked desperately hard to bring her son into the world...a world that was cruel and full of hurt. 

The screaming of her child brought a new world of emotions into her life. She was in love the very instant she heard those cries and saw that tiny little face. Even so small, he looked exactly like his father. That hurt. It tugged at her heart and made her not even want to look at him. Nagato had helped her through the entire process but he couldn't fix what hurt inside her now. He was no more equipped to deal with this than she was. He'd loved Yahiko as a brother and his death had destroyed them both. The corpses just stood to the side, always watching but providing no comfort. She just needed her friend and he couldn't be there for her. 

"Konan." 

She looked up, staring into the familiar eyes of the woman at her side. There was a frown on her face as she stared back. Konan did not need to be told to know exactly what he was trying to convey to her. Before her son was born, they had both decided that their paths in life were no place for a child. She was not going to abandon Nagato or what he and Yahiko had wanted. Raising a child through that would be cruel. She couldn't allow it. So she had decided to give her son away. He would he happier somewhere else, where he could be raised with a family and friends. 

And if the day came that this world should perish, she did not want to watch her child suffer and die. Yes, it was selfish. There was no part of her that denied it. But even so, she couldn't handle it. Seeing Yahiko die was all she needed. There was no more room in her heart for all the things she was feeling. Sending this baby away was the only option. It was the only gift she could give him as a mother. Freedom, that was what he needed. She could provide that for him. 

~ 

"This is the best I can do for you. Let him take you to Yukigakure." 

Nagato's voice was weak but he wanted to speak directly to her. Konan stared up at him as he sat inside his massive device. Her lip trembled slightly as she kept her eyes locked on him. To her side stood another corpse but this one was unique, nothing like the other's that he'd used before. She could see him from the corner of her eye but she dared not look. It was something she just wasn't ready for. Not yet, anyway. Eventually, there would be no choice. 

Her son was cradled in her arms now, fast asleep. He was wrapped up tight inside a black blanket that matched the cloak draped around her own body. The plan had been for her to travel to the village she'd selected for her child on her own. Nagato thought it wasn't safe for such a thing, even with her skills. When she'd agreed to take one of his 'dolls' with her, she had no idea that he'd be so thoughtless as to want to send this one with her. 

"Nagato..." She started but stopped herself. 

Sighing softly, she finally turned and looked over. Her eyes met a face that was familiar and different all at once. It was Yahiko...but it wasn't. His skin was paler, contrasting with the black rods that littered his face. They looked like piercings, giving him a newly defined edge. His eyes were not that same brown she loved, but now a sickly lavender just like Nagato's. Bright red hair stuck out wildly, just like the little fluff that rested on her son's head. Taking in all his features made her chest tighten up again. This was Yahiko...but only his body. The soul was long gone. 

There was going to be no arguing this matter. Nagato wanted to join her, to keep her and the child safe. The only way he could do this, was through...Pein. She winced at the thought of the name that had been given to their friend. It was not just him but he was the only one that she was worried about at that very moment. It represented something that Yahiko was not. Even though she'd attempted to talk to Nagato about this name and all that it stood for, it was no good. His heart was torn and his mind made up. All she could do now was take care of him and keep him safe in her way. 

That could not begin until she handled the situation that she'd created for herself. Keeping her eyes down now, she turned and started towards the door. Footsteps soon followed behind her but she did not turn back. Nagato did not speak a word. She'd thought that he'd give her a farewell but that would be pointless since he was technically going to be with her. Still, it felt odd. This was something she was going to have to get used to. This was their life now. Yahiko...Pein...was now the person she would be interacting with the most. It would be easier to simply see the body as Nagato. It was just an extension of him, anyway. 

When they got through the winding halls of the building, the entrance appeared as they approached. Dim light poured in with the falling rain. The young woman stopped and stared out into the never ending storm. The cold body moved, standing next to her. She'd never been afraid of stepping into the downpour but now she worried about the child in her arms. It was probably not good for him to be exposed to the wetness and chill. She tried to think of some way to keep him dry while they made to leave Amegakure.   
As if reading her mind, Pein moved. He stepped away for only a moment before returning with another cloak. He draped the hooded cloth over her head and stepped around to stand in front of her. Gently, he buttoned it up her front, enclosing the child as well as her arms. It would be difficult to do anything in this state and with her still recovering from the birth, moving fast wasn't an option. This new cloak would be soaked through soon enough, but the thought was nice. 

It didn't seem that he was done, though. Letting out a tiny yelp of surprise, Konan found herself being lifted up into his arms. A small tint of color came to her cheeks but she quickly pulled the hood down a little more with one hand, not wanting Nagato to see it through those familiar eyes. Pein took a few steps towards the open entrance before he stopped. They were just inches from the falling water. Konan frowned and finally looked up at his face. He was so close but all she felt was sadness as she looked at him now. 

"Hold him close. I will get us through the rain quickly." he stated. 

The woman's amber hues went large as she listened to him speak. The voice was not what she expected, actually...she didn't know what she'd been expecting from him. Maybe she'd thought he would sound just like Yahiko, or perhaps like Nagato. But what escaped his lips was neither. The voice was deeper than both of her friends and it was monotone just as the women had been. It was just as it seemed; Speaking to a false person. Even with that feeling, she could not help the little shiver that coursed through her body. What was that? 

Before she could assess her strange reaction, he was off. Shielding her face more with the hood, Konan wrapped herself more protectively around her child. Her own body was cradled carefully in the corpse's arms. He held her tight to his chest. Slowly, she leaned her head to the side, letting it rest at the front of his shoulder. An off feeling of comfort came from it. Turning her head just slightly, she took in a deep breath. Memories flooded back into her mind. He didn't smell strange or dead. He smelled like Yahiko. It was like sitting right next to him again, laughing and enjoying life. How different things were.


End file.
